


Dog Sitting

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alfie is a Dog, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Drunk Castiel, Horny Castiel, Horny Teenager, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Castiel, Older Dean, Older Man/Younger Man, Slutty Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester's teenage neighbor, comes over to babysit his dog for the weekend. When Dean gets back, he sees Cas has discovered the liquor cabinet, and with Cas drunk and horny and staring at him like that, it's becoming harder and harder to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by quadreel :)

"I appreciate this, Cas. I really do."

Dean smiled as he grabbed his coat, and 17 year old Castiel Novak smiled back with a cute little wave. "It's no problem whatsoever, Mr. Winchester," he said, scratching the head of the dog he would be looking after for the weekend.

Dean was his 32 year old neighbor, and he was super, super hot. What Dean didn't know is that Cas had a huge crush on him. He didn't know that when his two older brothers, who had guardianship over him due to an unstable dad were gone, Cas loved to imagine Dean's big, thick cock in his ass, using his pink dildo to pretend it was him. He was horny all the time for him due to teenage hormones, especially when he got home from cheerleading practice and was wearing his uniform- he liked to think of Dean wriggling his booty shorts down and taking him over a table.

Dean nodded once, checking that he had everything, and then with one last goodbye, Cas was alone.

A couple of hours later, he was sitting on Dean's couch, chatting on his phone in a four way call.

"Yeah... his house," he grinned, biting his lip.

"No way," Charlie's voice came over the line.

"Seriously?" Anna squealed, and Meg laughed.

"You gonna fuck him?" the brunette asked, and Cas licked his lips.

"I dunno. He's gone for two days, so when he gets back, who knows what could happen?"

"That's the spirit," Charlie smiled.

After he had hung up, it was pretty late, so he decided to go to bed. He really, really wanted to sleep in Dean's bed, but he had already set up on the pull out couch, and it would also be pretty awkward if he slept in his bed alone. "Night, Alfie," he said, scratching the dog's ears. Alfie curled up at his feet with a contented sigh.

The next day was filled with basic, generic dog care, and Cas was pretty bored already.

On the third day, when Dean was supposed to come back, Cas looked at the time: 4 in the afternoon. Dean wasn't due home until 8. So he sat around for a while, and as night fell, he began to get restless...

He wandered around the house, wondering why he hadn't done so before. He saw all kinds of different things Dean had and kept, and Cas was in awe of what the man was interested in. He had lots of classic rock albums, and some... interesting choices on his movie shelf.

 _Well, he's single_ , Cas thought, _and he certainly doesn't expect his dog-sitting neighbor to snoop through his stuff_ , he thought as he turned over a DVD copy of Casa Erotica: Pizza Man Gang Bang edition. It turned Cas on to think Dean got off watching what he was holding. He imagined him, tired after a long work day at- wherever he worked, he assumed it was a garage or something due to all the tools he had lying around- sitting down on the couch, winding down by watching porn and jacking off.

He had to fight not to get hard picturing it, cause he didn't really feel like touching himself in Dean's place with no one there to watch him.

Then, he found the liquor cabinet. Cas grinned wickedly as he opened it, looking at the bottles. There was whiskey, and Scotch, and vodka, even something called Sambuka... Cas eyed the whiskey.

What harm could come of it? He would only have a little, Dean wouldn't even notice any was gone. Plus, this was exhilarating.

He took the bottle out, and opened the lid, drinking straight from it. His face twisted up as the burning liquid ran down his throat, and he swallowed.

He took another swig, because, hey... this was even more fun than he had thought! It was getting harder and harder to stop drinking from the bottle, since he was getting drunker and drunker, but it was a feeling he was actually taking a liking to.

Soon, he was stumbling, mere unreachable drops left in the bottle. Cas was delirious, and he could hardly see straight, giggling and swinging his feet off the side of the sofa as he hung his head upside down. Then he remembered he was in Dean's house... the guy he had masturbated to so many times... he was in his house. It hit him as if he hadn't been dog-sitting for the weekend.

_He was so drunk..._

Then the door opened -god help Cas, the door opened- and in walked Dean.

"Hey Cas, how'd the weekend go?" he asked. He looked around for Alfie, and saw him sound asleep in his bed by the kitchen.

Cas scrambled up, and walked a little closer, until he was in Dean's personal bubble. "It was... really good," he slurred, leaning in. Dean smelled like cigarettes and a musky aftershave that had Cas even more drunk than he currently was.

"Are you... alright?" Dean asked, brow furrowing as he regarded the boy, backing up a little.

"I'm... just...fine," Cas said, batting his eyelashes prettily at him. He stretched his flexible, gymnastic body a little, and made a little noise as he did so. Dean swallowed as he saw the taught flesh of Cas' pale, smooth neck exposed.

Cas caught him staring. "See something you like, Mr. Winchester?" He grinned, putting a finger in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Uhhh... " Dean muttered, feeling his dick harden faster than it had ever before.

"You can have me, you know," Cas slurred, "Bend me over a desk or fuck me into a mattress, I don't care... I just want you huge, big, delicious cock in me... or better, my mouth."

Dean closed his eyes. "Cas, you're drunk. You must'a found the booze cabinet, huh?"

"Are you mad? Are you gonna punish me? Oh god, please punish me, Mr. Winchester," Cas all but moaned, and it took every ounce of restraint Dean had to hold back.

"No Cas, I'm not mad. I think it's time for you to go to bed, though."

"Buuut, I don't want to go to bed... I'm so hard, Dean... what am I gonna do about it?" The teenager palmed at the bulge in his little booty shorts, groaning in frustration.

Dean sighed. "I don't know, man, but just... look, you're too far gone to know what you're saying. Let's get you home- wait, are your brothers home?" Cas shook his head.

"They're out like I am," he winked, insinuating his extremely open sexuality.

Dean sighed again. "Okay, well… I guess you can sleep in the guest bedroom. I want to make sure you're alright overnight, I don't want you to choke on your own vomit or something."

"I want to choke on something else," Cas mumbled, "I want to taste nothing but your cum for hours." Dean felt his cock twitch. This boy had the dirtiest mouth he had ever heard when he was drunk.

"You know what I do when I'm alone, Mr. Winchester?" Cas went on, and Dean wasn't sure he wanted to find out. "I shove a dildo up my ass and pretend it's you fucking me," the boy slurred, grinning hazily and tracing his fingers along Dean's jaw, "And I aaaalways come all over myself thinking of you-"

"Okay, that's enough," Dean said firmly, guiding Cas upstairs, "You need some rest, you're smashed. Sleep it off... night, Cas," Dean said, leaving Cas in a moaning mess of hormones and delusion.

As he shut the kid's door, Dean had to lean back against a wall for moment. What Cas had said to him... well, Dean felt partially bad for him, since he was sure Cas would be embarrassed about all this when he sobered up. He had always taken a liking to his neighbor... and even though the kid had a flawless figure and was everything Dean wanted, he had pushed those feelings down, even while knowing Cas had a crush.

But on the other hand, everything he had said was so god damn hot, and now, Dean had a raging erection. He made his way to the shower.

With one last glance to the guest room to make sure the door was closed, Dean closed the door to the bathroom, taking his shirt off and wasting no time in un-buckling his pants. His dick smacked up against his abdomen as he thumbed his boxers off, and he whimpered softly as he realized just how hard he was.

The boxers were discarded quickly, and he stepped into the shower, turning on the cool water.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to all gods ever for his hard on to go down. He breathed in slowly, then out, trying to calm himself down. But every time he tried to remind himself how wrong this was, he kept hearing Cas telling him what he did imagining him... and that got him thinking of pounding the dick that Cas wanted so much into his tight hole and getting lost in Cas' obscene moans.

Well. So much for shivering his erection away. With a reluctant sigh, Dean turned the knob to the left, increasing the heat. He groaned a little as the hot water worked its way into his muscles, and his hand wrapped around his now swollen, red cock, deftly pumping the hard flesh.

He moaned as his fist tightened, twisting and jerking slowly. He imagined thrusting into Cas, deep, deeper, making the boy whine and beg for an explosive orgasm he knows Dean could give him.

He moaned, low in the bottom of his chest, imagining Cas' wicked lips curled up in a grin, that is, until Dean slammed particularly hard, and his face would twist into pure ecstasy.

"Cas..." he murmured, unable to keep his mouth shut. He let out another deep groan as his hand found rhythm, his cock starting to throb as he neared his climax. "Come on..." he muttered, wincing, "Come on!" He hissed, jerking himself faster. He just wanted, _needed_ to get off.

He thrust into his fist, rutting his hips against the tiled shower wall. His head rolled forward, forehead pressed against the wall as the steamy water pounded against his back.

His stomach tightened, and his primal instincts kicked in, rutting and jerking himself as his orgasm approached. He thumbed over his slit a couple of times. "Yeah... fuck, yeah... god damn, Cas, love your ass... wanna come in your ass... _fuccck_..."

With one last drag of a thumb over his slit, Dean was shooting cum all over the wall in thick spurts, rocking into his hand.

He panted, evenly moaning gently, so as not to wake Cas. When the high slowly dissipated, his cock gave one last valiant twitch before he went limp again, breathing shallow.

"Fuck," he muttered, rinsing off quickly and turning the shower off. It felt really good to get off like that, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. This was his _teenage_ neighbor.... he had tried to keep things strictly platonic, but... god...

He frowned as he scratched his stomach, and grabbed a towel, running it over his short, dirty blonde hair. He would still keep it platonic. He couldn't cross that line, even if Cas was willing to.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, huffing a sigh, and opened the bathroom door.

Then he stopped short.

Cas was standing in the hallway, wearing one of Dean's oversized T-shirts and looking sexy as hell in it.

"C-Cas," Dean asked shakily, rubbing the back of his head. "Dean," Cas breathed, and Dean's eyes hesitantly dropped down to Cas' crotch area, where his bulge was still filling out the material of the shirt against it. Dean breathed out. "Uhm... y-you need the shower... or anything?"

Cas shook his head silently, and as he advanced on the older man, Dean watched as he swung his hips sultrily and licked his pink lips... He knew he was done for.

"You know what I need," Cas said, voice just above a whisper, and Dean let out a huff.

"Cas, you don't need... you don't need me. You could find anyone... anyone better. I'm sure you've got guys crawling all over you," he tried. _Especially with a sex drive like yours_ , he thought to himself as he bit his lip.

Cas shook his head again, getting closer. "But I want _you_ ," he emphasized, ghosting his lips up to touch Dean's neck, "I want you so bad, Dean... take care of me... I need you to take care of me... oh," he moaned, rubbing his crotch against Dean's hip, and Jesus Christ, Dean was getting hard again.

Dean grimaced, swearing softly, then he cupped Cas' cheeks, pulling their lips up to meet. Dean could feel Cas' satisfied smile, the cheeky little bastard.

They continued to kiss, Cas leading them over blindly to the sofa. He pushed Dean down, and watched as Dean's chest rose and fell, anticipating the inevitable.

Then Dean had to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming as Cas knelt between his legs, parting his knees as he pulled the towel off slowly. Dean's hard on was already poking against the material, so when the material brushed against the sensitive head of his cock, he let out a groan.

Wordlessly, Cas leaned forward, and started lapping at the underside of his shaft, lightly closing his mouth around the tip. "Ohffh, fuck," Dean panted out, eyes sliding shut as Cas went to work on him.

"So big," Cas muttered around him, and Dean looked down to be rewarded with the fatally sexy sight of Cas sitting there, hair slightly mussed, with his cock in his mouth.

"Fuckin' hell, Cas," Dean muttered.

"So...so big," Cas continued, "Just as I imagined..."

"Mmph," Dean strangled out, and without warning, Cas sucked him down, as far back into his throat as he would go, and his fingers began jacking Dean in the area his mouth couldn't close around.

"Shit... shit, how are you so good at this?" Dean asked gruffly. Cas shrugged coyly, batting his pretty eyelashes up at him.

Dean's mouth formed an O.

"I bet you give blow jobs to everyone who looks hot, huh? I bet you blow every god damn boy you think's got a nice ass, or a six pack, maybe." Cas hummed around him.

"I do... I'm a dirty little slut, Dean," he said, hollowing his cheeks.

"Yeah... yeah, you are," Dean said, "Your brothers know how much of a slut you are?" Cas grinned.

"They have no idea... they think I'm a prude little bookworm, who sits in the library all day."

Dean grinned too. "Yeah, I bet they think that... well, you're my little slut right now."

Cas moaned, and he began to rub his own dick against the couch in need of friction. Dean moved his knee slightly so Cas had something to rut against, and Cas was grateful, letting out a happy moan. Cas swallowed a few times, and Dean's hand flew to his head, latching onto his hair; he wasn't necessarily controlling what Cas did with his mouth, just hanging on for the ride.

Cas continued to deep throat him, and he was furiously rubbing his hand against his crotch as he sucked. If he continued like this, Dean was going to come fast.

"Cas... gonna... gonna come," he panted. Cas smiled, and let his heavy cock sit in his mouth, flattening his tongue. Then he gently licked stripe after stripe along the vein on the side, rolling the underside of his tongue over the head slowly, and Dean was done for.

"Cas- Cas, I'm- oh, shit!" He tried to jerk Cas' face off of him before he blew his load, but Cas seemed content to stay, and Dean couldn't hold on any longer, coming hard all over the teenager's face. Cas kept his mouth open, and even returned to suck Dean through the last of his orgasm. Dean's hips smacked up a few times, and he collapsed back, heaving.

But Cas didn't remove his mouth... he continued to tease his length again, and Dean frowned. _Three times?_

Then he looked down, and realized Cas hadn't come yet, as he was still rutting against the couch with a pained expression. Dean motioned for him to climb onto his lap, and Cas did so, lifting up his shirt.

With the boy's legs tucked beside him, Dean lifted him a little, and guided his already half-hard again cock to Cas' opening. Fuck, this was a damn miracle- Dean must’ve been Cas’ age the last time he could get it up _three_ times in a row.

 He gave Cas two fingers to suck, and he did it eagerly, coating them with saliva. Dean then worked them into his hole gently, and Cas moaned, bouncing on top of him. Dean could see his cock swollen and ready against his stomach.

"Alright... I'm gonna take care of you," he said, slicking his length, and Cas lowered down onto him, making Dean see stars at how tight and warm he was. The slide was easy, and Cas was shaking, needing to come so badly.

"Please, Mr. Winchester," Cas said, averting back to his formal name, and Dean groaned, pushing upward into Cas. He felt himself hard for a third time that night, which was miraculous, even for him, but it had happened, and now, he focused on the one thing that mattered- getting Cas off and giving him the best orgasm of his life.

"Ah... ohhh," Cas moaned, riding him now, gripping Dean's arms and forcing himself down onto Dean's dick. It was stretching him, and it burned, but he loved it.

"You like taking my cock?" Dean asked. Cas nodded frantically.

"Oh, it's so huge..."

"You're taking it so good, baby," Dean assured softly.

Cas threw his head back, riding Dean harder, grinding his hips down faster, and Dean knew he was close again. Again. Shit, this was embarrassing!

"I... I... oh, I'm going to come," Cas mumbled, bouncing faster, more urgently, "Please make me come, Mr. Winchester..." With a couple more thrusts, Cas cried out, come shooting all over his chest.

Dean came along with him, his cock twitching and spilling as Cas' hole started fluttering and clamping around him.

They both panted together, Cas falling on top, and Dean wiped his forehead, closing his eyes. "Thank you," Cas smiled sultrily. Dean smirked, wiping Cas' spending with his towel.

"Anytime," Dean murmured, running a hand through the boy's hair.

He couldn't help it... despite how cheeky, conniving, and how much of a tease he was, the kid was undeniably endearing... and Dean could get used to this.

"You'd better be getting home," Dean said, and Cas pouted. "I was thinking I could stay the night... I'll make up some excuse tomorrow morning when my brothers get home. On one condition," he smiled, ghosting his lips over Dean's nose.

"Yeah?"

"I get to sleep in your bed."

"In my arms?"

"In your arms."

Dean grinned, planting a reciprocation kiss on his cheek. "I'll lead the way."

And they smiled- Cas finally got what he wanted with Dean, but he was far, _far_ from finished with him.


End file.
